A New Beginning
by LateRecoveries
Summary: Brooke's parents force her to move to Tree Hill. She meets two brothers, she falls in love with Lucas first, but what happens when tragedy comes along?
1. The beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of One Tree Hill

Note: Please review since its my first story so chya (Pronounced Shh-ya, It's kinda mah word that I use alot. So please tell me what you think and pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaasssssssseeeeeeeee be honest : )

Author: Hollister girl

PROLOGUE:Maybe it was the water you drink that made someone lose their head over something so silly. Maybe it was the way everyone else seemed to be talking about what they did and who they were. Of course none of this stuff helped you through life, yet it seemed to be part of it. Like music, you don't need it but it seems to be a part of your everyday life. It helps soothe the mind I suppose. Of course I don't need it and can definately live without it.

Summer of 2004 was like any summer, yet it had something to it. Maybe it was the fact that I was gonna go to a new school, or the fact that my life was about to change. It was an unforgettable summer, and I surely will never forget it. My parents had decided to move to a small town called Tree Hill. I've never heard of the town except in my fathers stories about his childhood there. We would sit by the fire hugged by a warm blanket and he'd tell me what it was like to grow up in his town. He would tell me about his crushes, his teachers, and mostly he would talk about basketball. He was the star, as he would always say, and no-one was able to stop him from winning. Tree Hill, a town filled with nothingness.

As I put away the last pair of my pants I heard a soft knock on my door. I assumed it was my parents of course, since I was still mad at them for the sudden decision to move to a no-where town. I sighed deeply knowing that a long conversation awaited me.

"Yes?" I asked as I opened the door. I stepped back when I realized that it wasn't my parents, but my neighbor and long time crush, Jason. He moved next door two years ago, and the moment I saw his handsome face surrounded by a mass of blonde hair, I knew that I wanted to marry him. Well not exactly marry him...more like get engaged then break it off. I know it sounds corny, but thats how I seriously feel about him. I want to be with him but not to be with him.

"Brooke, I came to say goodbye to you." He said softly as he gave me a warm brotherly hug. I was dissapointed, but I knew that thats how he thought of me. I was just a sister to him nothing more nothing less. I gave him a tight squeeze in return. "I'm going to miss you so much Jason. I mean who will give me their pop-tarts in the morning when I forget to eat breakfast?" I asked as tears began to form in my eyes. I didn't want to cry, well I did at the moment, but I didnt want him to see me being all sad about it. "Don't worry some girl or even a guy will come along and replace me." His eyes began to water and he hugged me tighter.

We spent the remaining three hours that I had left here, home, the place that I belong to. It was the sadest moments of my life, yet I knew that someday I would get over it. As my father always said, "Change may seem like a bad thing now, but when change happens it seems bad, but gets much better. It's the way of life, change will always be there, every moment of your life changes." I knew that it was true, but I just didn't want this major change in my life yet. Maybe it's for a good thing?

It only took us a day and a half to drive to Tree Hill, it seemed like an eternity though. As our car sped by a beautiful scene, all I could think about was the fact that my life was ruined. Soon after we arrived in front of white two story house. "It's bigger than our other house," I said in a state of awe. This house must've cost a fortune, but I knew my dad got a promotion, I just didn't know that it was a big promotion. My mother explained to me, as we walked up the stairs that lead to the house, that it had seven bedrooms so I have my own room with a bathroom, and a study room. Well atleast Tree Hill had something to offer.

After I finished un-packing, I decided a walk around the town park would be nice. My mother gave me directions to it, it was only a few minutes away if I drove. When I arrived I noticed that some teenagers were playing basketball. It is the town sport, I thought silently to myself as I walked towards the bleachers and sat down. Damn! Tree Hill definately had some very attractive boys. I stared at them dribling, shooting, and bending down. It was a great sight. I knew I shouldn't have been staring but I couldn't help it. My main focus were on two boys. One boy had dark-brown hair and the other had golden-blonde hair. Both were magnificently fine specimens. As the game went on it started to get dark. The dark-haired boy said something to the other one and the both walked towards the bleachers. The blonde one stared at me for a moment then shifted his attention to the other boys who had played with them.

Something was wrong, I thought to myself. My heart quickened when the blonde stared at me. I didn't know what it was, but what I did know was that I didn't like it.


	2. Love?

It started getting dark out, and I knew that if I got home too late my parents would start to worry. I watched as the remaining boys left one by one and soon after I started to head for my car. Today, I thought, was one of the weirdest moments ever in my life. Something weird happened to me and I didn't know what it was. I remember once when my best-friend Katie came home from camp, she would always talk about this boy she met and would describe a similar feeling to the one that I felt at the moment. With Jason my knees didn't weaken from just one look, and surely my stomach didn't feel like it was about to burst open. As I opened the car's door I began to recall exactly what I felt, but after a few moments of thoughts I gave up.

"BROOOOKKKEEE!" my mother yelled as she ascended up the stairs, "first day of school sweat heart. " she added as she came barging into my room. It took me awhile to choose an outfit, and when I was done I checked myself out in the mirror to make sure I looked good. I had decided to wear a blue silk tank-top and my favorite blue-jeans that my grandmother had bought me. To top it all off I wore my lucky aqua colored necklace. I look fantastic, I thought to myself as I began to fix my auburn colored hair. After trying out different hairstyles I decided to leave my hair down and make it curl at the bottom. I sighed as thought about the upcoming event, school.

As I pulled up to the large campus of my new school, I noticed a large crowd of people laughing together, and it made me think of how it was like in my old high school. I would always have friends waiting for me in the front, or Jason with his pop-tarts in the morning. I started to shake the thought out of my head before I completely start to cry. I parked the new car which my father surprised me with the day before school. It was a gift offering, his way of saying sorry about this whole new change. I accepted of course, but I new that it would take me awhile to actually forgive him fully. A tall figure headed my way, it was the blonde boy, and leaned against the side of my car. "See here's the thing," he said to me with a small smirk on his handsome face "my brother Nathan say's that your from Florida, I told him you were too pretty to be from there. Oh, yea…I'm Lucas Scott. And I don't think you ever graced me with your name?" I smiled at him, "Um..no I'm not from there and my names Brooke Davis."

I got out of my car, smiled at Lucas goodbye and headed towards the school. He seemed even more gorgeous up close than what I thought of him. As I was nearly at the entrance of the school, I heard my name so I turned around to see who was calling out my name. "Brooke wait up." Lucas said as he ran to catch up with me, "I was wondering if you would like to join a couple of my friends and I to a club on Saturday night. Its kindof this ritual we have at the beginning of the school year. So whatcha say?". I didn't know what to say, if I said yes then I would be around people I didn't know but if I said no then I wouldn't spend time with Lucas. What the heck ill do it! "Um yea sure. " I smiled sweetly before I turned around and headed back up the stairs making sure to sway my hips slightly. I looked over my shoulder and sure enough he was staring. The rest of the day went by fast, I only met a few people during the day. One girl in particular was named Payton. She was a beautiful girl with light blonde hair. She reminded me of this girl back at home, they seemed to have the same type of carefree spirits.

"YES! Saturday!" I yelled as I ran down the stairs early morning on Saturday. I barely had any sleep last night as I kept on imagining what events will take place at the club. Does Lucas have a girlfriend, I wondered, if he does will she be there? I hope not, it would ruin my day. "Mumsie!" I yelled into the kitchen. "What darling?" my mother asked as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Can I have some money for some new clothes? Im going to this club with a bunch of kids from the school. Soooo?" She stared at me for a long while then answered, " You know you remind me of me when I was your age. Well, of course you can have some money for clothes baby, but don't spend too much."

I spent hours looking for the perfect pair of clothes. I wanted seductive, but not sluty. Preppy, but not overly preppy. I decided upon a maternity tank-top and a cute denim skirt.

I was so nervous as I drove up to this club called "Rain". I walked up to Lucas who was standing in the front with his brother, Nathan, and two other girls who introduced themselves as Chelsea and Tiffany. Lucas said that the rest of their friends were inside and that they had to wait for another person to arrive. "You are one of the hottest girls I've ever seen," Nathan commented as he skimmed me from top to bottom then bottom to top. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. There was something about him that made me want to run the other way, maybe it was the way he seemed to have a presence. Lucas put his arms around me as he whispered in my ear, "He's just playing". I liked the feeling of warmth when he was this close to me. Somehow it felt right, like it was meant to be.

As the last person arrived, Lucas and I had gotten to know each other alittle bit better. In the short time we had he told me of his mom, dad, and his favorite sport…..basketball. He then led me into the club with his arms still draped around my shoulders. This felt right…..somehow change changed from bad to good, and Tree Hill was beginning to get better.


	3. A night to remember

As I entered into the club with Lucas and the others who were outside with us, I noticed that Lucas's arm shifted from my shoulders to my waist. I smiled to myself knowing that half of the girls here were probably jealous of me at the moment. I moved closer to Lucas, "So, Lucas do you have a girlfriend at the moment." I whispered in his ear. He turned his head towards me before saying, "Not currently, why?". I smiled slyly at him them answered, "Oh no reason, overheard a few girls talking about wanting to be in your room at midnight.". He smiled which made his dimples show, "Would you happen to want that too?". In response I just punched him on the arm playfully then walked over to where a bunch of hot guys were dancing, and began to dance among them. Once and awhile I would look at him from the corner of my eye. I knew he was watching and every time I snatched a look at him it would confirm my suspicions. Were all boys like this? Like lions looking for a prey then when they find them, they want to pounce them as quickly as possible?

Soon after much dancing I decided to go to where Lucas was talking to a pretty redish haired girl. For some odd reason I felt a pang of jealousy hit me, I wanted to go and snatch him away. Thankfully my voice came out coolly towards the girl, "So why aren't you out there dancing, I'm sure most of those guys would like to dance with you." She smiled at me then said in that sweet voice that made you want to pull your ears off, "I'm waiting for my husband Nathan to come back with some drinks." So, Nathan was married. Wow, he didn't seem like the type of guy who would stay committed to one person, and he probably wasn't. When Nathan came back with two cups of drinks, he quickly kissed the girl who said her name was something like Hayley. I smiled up at him, and noted to myself that he stared at me a little too long. Lucas noticed the same thing, "So Brooke you wanna dance?" he asked as he protectively put his arms around me. I smiled at him and nodded. I wanted to see the other girls reactions as I danced with the infamous Lucas Scott. I had heard a couple things about him, many of which came from Payton. She talked about him like he was some royalty or god, or something.

As I danced with Lucas I noticed that he smelled really nice. The song ended and was quickly replaced with a slow-jam song. I put my arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around my waist. It felt sooo good to be this close to him, I knew I felt something for him just that I wasn't sure what. I liked him, I mean liked him a lot. "You have a very small waist," he whispered in my ear, and pulled me in closer to him. We danced for awhile, once and awhile we would chat, but after all the dancing I told him that I had to go home. On the way home I couldn't stop thinking about the way he held me, and the words he would whisper in my ears. It was the perfect night.

"Hey! Brooke wait your ass up!" Payton yelled as she ran towards me. I laughed at her when I saw how red her face was from running. "How did things go yesterday?" she asked me with one of those I-know-that-something-happened-looks. "Well nothing much, just a bunch of dancing." They began to walk towards the local Café. It was a small cozy place, which smelled of steaming coffee. Payton and I began talking about our lives while we waited for the waitress to bring us some coffee. We were sipping our coffee when Payton started to breathe heavily. "What's wrong?" I asked as I turned around to look at who Payton was staring at. It was Lucas. He walked into the café, not noticing us and greeted a tall brunette who Payton had said was the owner. He began to scan the place, and when he saw me staring at him he broke out into a grin. He walked over towards Payton and I, and sat in the seat right next to me. I noticed a bit of jealousy in Payton's eyes as she took in the scenery. He had put his arms around me and pulled my seat closer to him. "What's up?" He asked both of us, but we all knew that the question was mainly for me.

"Well, hmm.. Nothing much, what about you?".

"Just came to visit my mom." he answered. He smiled at Payton, "So how's Jake and you?". "Umm. Well he's great at the moment. He met someone and their about to get married." She smiled sadly and I knew that this Jake person was probably someone really important.

Lucas and I sat on the bench at the park later that night. We had a blanket around our shoulders, and we just sat and talked. "Tell me Brooke what would you say if I asked you something really personal like for example, if I asked you to uh go out with me?" he asked. I stared at him not really knowing if he was asking or if he was just joking. "I would say yes." I replied hesitantly. He stared at me for awhile then said softly, "So you'll go out with me?". To answer his question I turned his head towards me, and lowered my lips to his. I parted my lips and his tongue entered my mouth caressing my tongue. Warmth flooded through my body and left me light-headed. Lucas's strong arms came around me and hauled me in closer. I pressed myself against his hard muscular chest and ended the kiss.

"Lucas I don't know what it is that you do to me, but I hope it doesn't go away"


End file.
